


Stains

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lap Sex, M/M, Magic, Mentions of public sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Thor, Vibrators, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony was never one to back down from a challenge. Thor just loved to watch him.





	Stains

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with writers block and needed to try something new - which for me is writing smut. In all the stories I have written I have never written stuff like this collection and just really needed to do something different to get the creative juices flowing again.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Tony, splayed out on his back, still panting from the fucking Thor had just given him.

“Not at all,” said Thor with a playful smirk. “Unless you’re not up for the challenge.”

“Fine,” groaned Tony, though his twitching cock gave away how very okay he was with the challenge.

Without missing a beat, Thor leaned down and shoved the vibrating plug into Tony’s open hole, locking the copious amounts of cum in place and twisting the base of the plug just so, expanding it inside of Tony, before twisting the key that kept it in place. Thor put the key into his pocket and smirked as Tony groaned at the size. It rested heavily in his ass but didn’t slip out when he stood, too open inside his body to slip out of his hole. Tony put on his sweat pants and a tank top, kissed Thor, and stalked out of the room, trying to ignore the pleasant way the plug rubbed his prostate as he moved.

“Remember,” called Thor after him. “No touching.”

Tony flipped him the bird and continued walking. He made it all the way to the kitchen – which was blissfully devoid of people – before the vibrations started up. 

Tony groaned, the vibrations started high and didn’t stop. Tony set about making eggs in an attempt to ignore the stimulation in his ass, but it didn’t do much good. As the eggs sizzled in the pan, Tony gripped the edge of the counter, eyes clenched shut.

“Fuck,” hissed Tony as he came in his pants.

The orgasm shook his entire frame, causing the genius to sink to the floor. His face was red with humiliation at how fast he had cum – and also with desire because he was so turned on. Settling on the floor, Tony moaned again as the angle forced the vibrator harder against his prostate and within minutes he was coming again, staining his pants even more as his legs shook.

His eggs were burned and Tony took them off of the heat, setting the entire thing in the sink. Lighter footsteps than Thor’s approached the kitchen and Tony quickly fled to the safety of the elevator. Thor was waiting for him in the elevator, chuckling softly as the genius smacked his abs. 

“You’ve made a mess,” whispered Thor as the elevator dropped to the workshop levels.

The god got down on his knees and yanked down Tony’s pants, quickly licking the cooling cum off of Tony’s skin but leaving the mess in the pants alone. He adjusted the vibrations with his remote and swallowed Tony’s entire cock down his throat. He flexed his throat a few times until he could feel Tony about to orgasm and then popped off and gripped the base of his lovers cock tightly until the need to cum subsided.

“You’re such a dick,” panted Tony, leaning against the elevator wall for support as his legs shook.

“You love me,” replied Thor, kissing the tip of Tony’s penis before standing back up, pulling Tony’s pants back around his hips.

Thor stood behind Tony, letting his genius rest against him, and slipped his hands under Tony’s tank top, tweaking his nipples.

Tony moaned loudly; his nipples were incredibly sensitive. Thor pressed a button on the remote that set the plug to vibrate on a low pulse and continued to flick and twist Tony’s nipples.

“I love how responsive you are,” said Thor in a low, deep tone, biting softly at Tony’s earlobe. “The sounds you make are incredible. You would put the whores of the realms to shame with your moans. If we were to get stuck in here outside of one of the business levels the people outside would surely wonder who the slut in the elevator was. They would never know it was their boss.”

“Thor,” gasped Tony as the prince gave a particularly harsh twist, causing pleasure to zing directly to his cock.

“I should parade you through the halls like his,” continued Thor. “Attach some clamps and a leash to your nipples and lead you through your business to show everyone what a needy slut you really are. They would see the cum seeping through your pants and know that I did that to you. They would stare as I make you cum again and again, adding to the mess in your pants. They would want to fuck you but they wouldn’t be allowed because You. Are. Mine.”

He punctuated the last three words with rough pinches to both nipples. Tony sobbed loudly.

“My good little slut. Are you on edge? Do you want to cum?”

“Please,” begged Tony, pushing his chest into the stimulation while shoving his ass back, trying to get more from the plug. “Please. Fuck! Thor!”

“I wish you could see yourself. So needy. You don’t even need me to touch your dick. To think that before me you had never experienced such pleasure, that no one had ever taken you for the slut you are. Since the first time I shoved my cock deep into you, you’ve been drooling for it. At that moment you found your true place, your true desire, and it never had to be centered around your penis. Mine is the only one that you needed and now you know.”

“Yes! Just you!”

“So good for me. You’re so perfect. Even with your ass full and my fingers loving your nipples you can’t get enough. I know just what you need. Alright, my love, you may cum!”

Thor twisted Tony’s nipples as he said the words, sending the genius into orgasm, his cock spilling into his already drenched pants. Tony was so lost in the sensation the he didn’t even notice Thor pick him up and guide him into the workshop. Thor sat on the couch with Tony in his lap facing out. While the genius came down from his high, Thor maneuvered his so that Tony’s legs were spread on either side of Thor’s massive thighs, leaving the ever growing wet spot on his pants open to the room.

“Open your eyes, my darling,” whispered Thor.

Tony opened his eyes and was shocked at the sight. Sometime during the night, Thor had snuck down to the lab and pushed the couch close to the glass wall. He’d had JARVIS black it from the outside (not that Tony knew that) and make it a mirror on the inside. Tony took in the sight of himself sitting on Thor’s lap, his legs spread obscenely wide to display the massive dark grey wet stain around the crotch of his pants. Thor reached up and ripped his tank top down the middle – making Tony’s cock harden yet again (bless magic and gods who thought of sexual spells). His face was flushed, pupils dilated, hair a mess.

“You look like such a slut,” commented Thor casually. “I hope no one walks by outside and sees you – not that you would ever know. We wouldn’t want word getting out though, that you spread your legs for a fake cock shoved up your ass.”

“Ungh,” moaned Tony, writhing as the vibrator turned back up to high.

“That’s right, my good boy,” continued Thor, still in that casual tone as though he didn’t have his boyfriend on his lap on the brink of orgasm yet again. “Ride it out. Scream for me. Scream and attract a crowd so everyone can see how beautiful you are when you come apart.”

“Fuck!”

“Would you like me to?”

“Yes! Please! Fuck! Thor, I need you!”

“But you seem to be enjoying yourself right now. Isn’t that good enough for you?”

“No! Fuck, I need your cock.”

“You already have a plug in you.

Thor sounded so smug.

“I need you! Not some fake plug. Please! Please!”

“Only if you’re a good boy and cum from the plug first. I know you can. Clench real tight, darling and CUM!”

Tony whined as he came again, his body thrashing.

Even as Tony was still coming, his pants growing even more wet, Thor ripped open the back of the pants, unlocked the plug, and yanked it out, sending his lover into more spasms.

“Shit!” wailed Tony as Thor shoved his massive dick into Tony’s twitching hole.

“Look as how beautiful you are,” moaned Thor, lifting Tony high on his cock before dropping him back down, enjoying the clench of his ass and the way Tony looked in the mirror. “So full of my dick. I bet you can feel it even more with how sensitive you are.”

“Yes,” panted Tony. “More! Please!”

“Already cum so much and still begging for more,” commented Thor as he slammed into Tony yet again. “Such a Desperate. Needy. Slut!”

Tony screamed as Thor continued to pound into him. Eventually Thor moved his hands back up to Tony’s nipples and grabbed on, yanking the smaller man up by the sensitive nubs.

“YES!” screamed Tony.

“Always so willing. I wonder what the people outside think right now, watching you get fucked by a god. Your ass split open on my cock. Don’t disappoint them, Tony. Why don’t you show them how good you are and cum on my cock.”

Tony’s orgasm slammed through him as he came with a wail and Thor followed close behind, filling Tony with even more of his sperm, the new mixing with the stuff from that morning.

“You’re such an asshole,” mumbled Tony as Thor ground his cock into Tony’s ass.

Thor flipped his lover onto his stomach, ass in the air, and admired the view. Tony’s hole winked as it tried to close around the cum. Thor easily shoved four fingers into the hole all the way to the third knuckle, forcing a cry from Tony.

“Your ass is gaping, my love,” said Thor with admiration. “Already it is taking four of my fingers and still seems hungry for more. I bet I could shove my entire hand in there and still have space for more.”

“Not today,” groaned Tony. “Too sore.”

“Another time, then.”

Thor did not stop fingering Tony’s hole, drumming his fingers against the walls just to draw out more whimpers from the man. His other hand silently readied the plug and after an hour of simply playing with Tony’s hole, Thor eased out his fingers before slamming the plug back into the gaping space, spreading it and turning it on high in the space of a second.

The unexpected stretch and stimulation caused Tony to instantly orgasm, making Thor laugh again and pat his hole as it clenched around the plug.

“Enjoy the next few hours,” said Thor as he got up and left the workshop, pulling up a live stream on his tablet to watch his lover as he writhed on the couch in his tattered, stained pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me prompts. 
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
